The present disclosure relates to a technology for compensating for a decrease of data throughput which may occur during data communication via one subscriber identity module (SIM) by data communication via another SIM in a communication system using a plurality of SIMs.
Unlike second generation (2G) or third generation (3G) technology for a circuit-switched (CS) network, Long-Term Evolution (LTE) (or post-4G technology) supports a packet-switched network. Even if the LTE technology is used, a voice call service may be provided via a CS network. For example, one of solutions used for this purpose is a circuit switched fallback (CSFB) technology whereby user equipment (UE) is disconnected from a 4G network and then is connected to a 3G network so that the UE performs a voice call if the voice call is received while the UE accesses the 4G network.
In mobile communication markets of regions where various communication service providers exist, such as China, Russia, South East Asia, Central and South America, etc., mobile terminals equipped with at least two SIMs are used. Such mobile terminals may support dual SIM dual standby (DSDS), dual SIM dual active (DSDA), dual SIM dual talk (DSDT), or a communication function using at least three SIMs.
According to the above-mentioned CSFB technology, a mobile communication service provider inserts CS call paging information between LTE signals in a core network and provides the resultant signals to user equipment. However, in the case where a technology such as single radio Long-Term Evolution (SRLTE, support both LTE and 2G/3G communication with one antenna) is used so that the user equipment periodically searches for a 3G network to check whether CS paging information exists, LTE data throughput may be decreased in a period for searching for a 3G network, i.e., a tune-away period.
According to the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specifications, a CS paging period of user equipment ranges from a minimum of 470 ms to a maximum of 2.12 s, and a period of LTE disconnection (i.e., a tune-away period for connection to a 3G network) may be about 15-50 ms. That is, in the case of user equipment that supports the SRLTE, data communication (transmission and/or reception) may be suspended for 15-50 ms at a period of 470 ms to 2.12 s while the user equipment performs the data communication (transmission and/or reception).